Just Right
by Basched
Summary: Mokona tries to find somewhere comfortable to sleep. KuroXFai


_Author's Note: My first TRC fic. The idea just suddenly appeared and I just HAD to write this. I'm not entirely sure if it's all right, but I'm quite pleased with it myself. _

_I dedicate this story to Feeny. She who got me into this wonderful manga series and she who showed me the awesomeness and hawtness that is Kurogane! (Me loves him!) And of course not forgetting Fai! ;)_

_I have decided to make Mokena a she…because well I'm still confused as to what exactly it is…some people say Mokina is a he, others say a she. But I'm going with female as the anime series has a female's voice. Hope that's okay. _

_Just enjoy. _

_**Just Right**_

She was getting tired. All of them had been very busy today, but now it was time for a good long comfortable nap. So, she bounced in long arcs around the room, eyes looking in every nook and cranny for the perfect place. Hopping up onto the table, she even contemplated nesting down on the pile of tea towels, lulling at the whiff of the beautiful flowery scented softener. Yet feeling the texture of the towels, it scratched a little against her body and it wasn't nearly as soft as she thought it was.

A small whine pursed from her lips and then she leapt off the table and took several bounds into the lounge area.

There was no one around to object to her jumping on all the furniture. The two large white leather sofas facing the balcony doors provided excellent chances for height, but it was far too squeaky and slippery. Her large feet landed awkwardly and the resulting impact with the leather sent her flying over the back of the sofa.

She landed on the white rug with a roll and as she did so the long strands tickled at her fur. She giggled and purred, her limbs flayed around, before she decided that perhaps it wouldn't be a great place to sleep. She would be laughing too much.

Her giggling fit made her a little dizzy and she failed a couple of times in her attempts to stand upright, but when she nearly collided with the black wooden coffee table, she spied the one room she should have started with first.

The bedroom.

Mokona's ears flickered with joy and her little hands patted together before she hopped through to where her "family" were already fast asleep.

The four of them each had their own bed, lined up in a straight line against the wall. There were three large decorated dividing screens walls, each with their own sliding doors, allowing the princess, her friend and the two adults some privacy. But the thin walls couldn't cut out the mixture of snores coming from the men.

Mokona cooed softly, her fur bristling with adoration as she skipped over to one, pushing aside the door before scrambling up onto Sakura's bed.

The princess' quilt was extremely cushioned, packed with plenty of feathered down and embroidered with bright intricate flowered patterns. Mokona felt the texture of the quilt to be very soothing and warm, but the feathers within it was making her eyes tearful and sore. The kind of feathers the duvet was stuffed with didn't agree with her, which was a shame, because Mokona often loved sleeping on Sakura's bed. When the princess was in a deep sleep, her arms would often find the little creature and gently pull her into a soothing hug. It was a comforting sleep, a deep undisturbed sleep. One to which Mokona would often have difficulty coming out of. She would be just like the princess, so far gone, so wrapped up in the dream world that waking up could be quite frightening.

So not with Sakura-hime.

Mokona gently pitter-patted across the girl's pillow and planted a peck of her lips on Sakura's forehead, before she glided off the bed, her ears opening out like parachutes to slow her descent.

She then waddled out of the small room, carefully sliding the door shut again before checking on the room in the middle.

She immediately noticed that the beds had been moved once again. It happened every night. The two would, one night, be dragged as wide apart as possible, as if someone desperately wanted to keep a distance from the other. However the next night, as it was now, the same two beds would be put so close anyone could have thought it to be a double.

Mokona chuckled to herself, her little hand covering her mouth. It all depended on who went to sleep first that would determine the distance of the beds. Yet, no matter what position the beds were in…neither of them complained. Well, one of them didn't.

She let out a yawn, her mouth stretching the entire length of her tiny body before snapping tightly shut.

She needed a new place to sleep, so little Mokona hopped and skipped over to the third bedroom. The partition door was a little stiff to slide across, but she managed it and jumped up, smiling at the sleeping boy.

"Sayoran!" she gasped lightly with affection.

She knew right away that she would not be sleeping in the young boy's bed. He had a much thinner duvet and the matrice was harder than Sakura-chan's, but then he had insisted that he take this one, ensuring that his childhood friend had the most comfiest bed in the entire apartment.

Mokona gave a kiss goodnight to the young man and then she decided that she would sleep with the two men who were still snoring. The dilemma was, which one.

"Pyuuu!" She got up by climbing on the sheets that covered Fai's bed, the silkiness so lush against her fur that she was almost swayed straight away.

Fai had taken advantage of this world's extensive silk products and lashed out some of his money to decorate his bed with the luxuries of comfort. There were so many pillows, all with long tassles that Mokona was tempted to paw and play with them.

The blue and black coloured sheets draped over the blonde haired vampire shimmering like a second skin and the swishing silk sounded at every slight movement he made. Fai's blonde hair was sprayed across his many pillows and his snores sounded more like little purrs followed by (what was always strange to Mokona) him actually saying _"hy-uu"_ instead of a little puff of a whistle. Mokona adored Fai, thought him to be so wonderful, despite the traumas he had recently been through. Being a vampire was something he had managed to accept and Mokona noticed that he had started to smile more. He was smiling now, revealing the two small fangs which his tongue lightly brushed against. Those things were sharp for Fai winced as his tongue was nipped by the tooth, spilling just a tiny amount of blood.

Mokona crept up to the head of the bed to give Fai a snuggled hug, but when Fai moved, she saw there was no need. Fai had turned over, his arms and legs draping over the other still sound asleep next to him.

The ninja man flinched when Fai snuggled close. His legs kicked in a desperate effort to get the mage off him and his arms swatted at the lithe hand curling over his side. After several attempts to un-latch Fai from him, there was a very disgruntled snort, a muttering of _"Damned *$!£!*$ mage!_", and a blissful and surrendering sigh before his deep long manly snores started up again.

Mokona preferred Kuro-pin's bed. He never over did on the luxuries of silk sheets or too many cushions. He certainly didn't go for the fancy downy quilts with flowers on them and a matrice so bouncy that he would sink several feet down into. Nor did he go to the other extreme of having a bed so hard and uncomfortable. In his training to be a ninja, those harsh beds may have been necessary, but all of this family knew that if Kurogane had a comfortable night's sleep, his mood would be so much better in the morning.

But for Mokona, it wasn't particularly his bedding that provided the comfort for her.

She lightly padded across the single pillow and then tentatively reached out her paw to stroke at the smooth cushiony black strands of his hair.

How did he keep his hair so silky soft?

Mokona shuffled down, her bottom pushing through and making a comfortable nest amongst Kurogane's hair. It was like a black forest surrounding her, swathing her in warmth and lulling her into the most serenest sleeps she had had in a long time. The scent of his hair filling her nostrils was blissful, it relaxed her so much that it wasn't long before she did finally close her eyes and start to dream.

That sleep did not last long.

The playful and unconscious fumblings from Fai wanted to snake around the ninja, but instead it only resulted in something worse.

There was an almighty crash and Mokona was thrown from her peaceful nest of hair and jerked awake as she impacted with the wall. There was an almighty scream of cursing swear words combined with some giggling and when Mokona rubbed her eyes, she saw what had happened.

It had happened gradually, but the two single beds which had been pushed together had slowly slipped apart and unfortunately, it had been the ninja who had suffered the consequences. He had been lying across the ever widening gap until at last he slipped down and crashed to the floor.

Mokona could only watch as Kuro-pin shouted angry profanities at the mage, his anger at having been so rudely awoken increasing more as the blonde mage only smiled and laughed.

"Did you bump your head Kuro-sama?" asked Fai.

"YES! I _$*!*!?*_ DID! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO PUSH THE BEDS TOGETHER??!"

"But Kuro-pip, you like it when we snuggle!"

More profanities spewed from the tall man's mouth, but it still did not phase Fai who was clapping his hands together and grinning from ear to ear. He even squealed with delight when Kurogane dragged the bed (with Fai still sitting on it) back to the far side of the wall. Mokona watched as he got tangled up in Fai's silk bed sheets briefly and it was only when Kurogane got back into his own did she hop back onto his pillow.

"If you think that you are going to sleep in my hair again, meat-bun then think again!"

"Puuu! Kurogane-san!" Mokona blinked lovey dovey eyes at him. "But your hair is so silky soft!"

"It is isn't it?!" agreed Fai. "He smells of lavender!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Sssh, Kuro-rin…" Fai pressed his finger to his lips. "Your shouting will wake the children!"

"ARRGH!"

He gave up and pulled his duvet and pillow completely over him, keeping his back turned to Fai. There were more angry mutterings under his breath before silence took over.

He wasn't quite asleep, for every couple of minutes Kurogane would look back and eye with menace at both Mokona and Fai. The two of them sat still, smiling and _"hy-uuing"_ softly, looking the epitome of innocence. Eventually the angry young ninja finally drifted back off to sleep.

It was only when Mokona was sure that it would be safe, did she cuddle up once more in Kurogane's hair, rubbing some of those ebony strands at her cheek. This was the perfect place to nap, it was just right.

When reality drifted away, when the dream was calling to be dreamed, Mokona heard the last sounds of the real world, the sound of a bed being dragged across the floor and then a soft whisper close by.

"Night night, Kuro-pin! Sweet dreams!"

THE END


End file.
